


quiet

by spoke



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: A small look at one way he might remember, which I hope you enjoy.





	quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



In the dark, in the quiet sometimes he wakes, and feels he needs to go outside. Leaving his love asleep half the time, though sometimes Will finds Bran woken before him and already outside. They stay there watching the stars, and Will is listening to a music nearly too faint to hear.

He’s afraid to ask, in these moments, what it may be Bran is listening to. He knows it’s a sound Bran wakes to as well, because he tried to speak once, to break a tension that seemed a threat to him in that one moment, and Bran had shushed him so he could keep listening. 

Will hopes it is the sound of remembering, however slowly it might happen.

**Author's Note:**

> A small look at one way he might remember, which I hope you enjoy.


End file.
